Popcorn is a favorite snack at movies and other entertainment events. Due to its popularity, popcorn is often mass-produced in large stationary popcorn poppers where the popped popcorn is stored in a holding bin that is integral with the popcorn popper. Subsequently, the popcorn is transported to concession stands where it is purchased by consumers. These concession stands usually employ a warming device to keep the popcorn warm until it is dispensed. Traditionally, popcorn was transported from the popper to the concession stand by either placing the popcorn in plastic bags for storage and then transferring the popcorn from the plastic bag into the concession stand warmer, or by using large scoops to take the popcorn directly from the popper to the concession warmer.
When plastic bags are used to transport popcorn, lost sales may result if customers see the popcorn being removed from a plastic bag since they may believe that they are not being served fresh popcorn. Also, the process of placing the popcorn in a bag, moving it into storage and then to the concession stand breaks apart the popcorn kernels and reduces the volume available for sale to consumers. Since popcorn is sold volumetrically, any reduction in volume results in lost profit for the vendor. Additionally, the process of placing popcorn in bags results in the popcorn losing its freshness, crispness, and heat, thereby necessitating re-heating before the popcorn can be sold.
Using large scoops to transfer popcorn from a popper to a concession warmer also presents difficulties since the transfer is often performed when the concession area is busy, thus disrupting the efficient and smooth operation of the concession area. Additionally, because the scoops are large, they cannot be inserted underneath the popcorn in the popper, and must instead be pushed down through the popcorn. This also results in broken popcorn kernels which in turn, results in lost profits.
Furthermore, both the plastic bag and scoop techniques result in popcorn falling to the ground, thereby reducing the amount of popcorn available for sale and giving an unkept appearance to the concession area.
As a result, there is a need for an efficient system to transport popcorn from a preparation appliance to a serving area.
There is a further need for a device to reduce popcorn breakage during transportation from a stationary popcorn popper to a concession area.
There is also a need for a system to transport popcorn from a stationary popcorn popper to a concession area that is aesthetically pleasing to consumers.
Yet another need is for a system to transport popcorn from a stationary popcorn popper to a concession area that reduces the spillage of the popcorn.
There is also a need for a system to transport popcorn from a stationary popcorn popper to a concession area in an efficient manner so as not to disrupt concession area activities.
A still further need is for a mobile bin that can catch popcorn from a stationary popcorn popper, and then be transported to a concession area where the popcorn can be served to consumers directly from the same bin.
There is also a need for a mobile bin that includes a self-contained warming system for warming popcorn before it is dispensed to consumers.
Other needs will become apparent upon a further reading of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings.